femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Martha Dixel (Stolen Daughter)
'Martha Dixel '(Rachel Hayward) is the villainess of the 2015 Lifetime film Stolen Daughter (airdate July 26, 2015). At the start of the movie, Martha is being released from prison, having been serving a sentence for killing the drunk driver who killed her husband and daughter Anna. As she is leaving prison, she is met with protesters. Later on, Martha is struck by a van, causing her to think that her family is still alive. When the van driver goes to check on her, she steals his van and goes in search of her late daughter. After going to her old home and finding that another woman is living there, a confused Martha drives away and mistakes teenager Sarah Wilkins for her daughter. She follows her to a park and tries to get Sarah to leave with her, but she refuses and says she's not Anna. Martha then pulls out a gun, takes Sarah's phone, and forces her to get into the van. She puts Sarah in the back of her van and leaves, searching for her husband. Irritated by Sarah's protests, Martha ties Sarah up and puts duct tape over her mouth. Meanwhile, Sarah's mother Stacey, a detective specializing in child abductions, tries to track Martha down to save her daughter. Elsewhere, Martha parks the van and leads Sarah at gunpoint into the forest. She then seemingly leaves, but when Sarah attempts to run, she runs into Martha, who hugs her and claims she was just teaching her a lesson. Sarah then plays along to Martha's delusions, but despite this, Martha's actions get more and more violent. She shoots and kills a police officer who attempts to bring her in and steals the car of a convenience store owner. At one point, while Martha is taking a break, Sarah tries to escape, but Martha fires a warning shot to her, forcing Sarah to get back into the car. When the two get to a lakeside cabin of Martha's, Martha finally recognizes that Sarah isn't her daughter. Just as she's about to kill Sarah to cover her tracks, Stacey arrives, having tracked Martha down. Martha shoots at her and the women run off into the surrounding woods, getting into a standoff. Stacey attempts to talk Martha down and it appears to work, but then, Martha unexpectedly attacks Stacey and attempts to choke her to death. But before she can, Sarah hits Martha with a stick, knocking her unconscious. She is then presumably sent back to prison. Trivia * Rachel Hayward previously appeared in ''Tru Calling ''as the evil Adrian Barnes. Gallery Martha Dixel working out.png|Martha working out in prison Martha Dixel driving.png|Martha driving the stolen van that hit her, delusionally searching for her daughter.... Martha Dixel mistaking.png|....and mistaking teenager Sarah Wilkes for her daughter Anna Martha Dixel gun.png|Martha pointing a gun at Sarah, the start of her abduction Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Delusional Category:Kidnapper Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Muscular Category:Pistol Category:Fate: Arrested